Dreams Do Come True
by Frosted BlossomZ
Summary: Sakura n Tomoyo meet Syaoran n Eriol in the weirdest circumstances. Everywhere they go, trouble follows. Somehow their dreams are connected, and they have to defeat their opponent before they are condemned into the dream world. Is everything as it seems?
1. Meeting you in weird circumstancesPart1

Chapter 1: Bullies, fights n injuries can led to friendship.maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own CCS, coz CLAMP does!  
  
~*~[[^At school^]]~*~  
  
"Maths is so HARD!" complained Sakura, as she stretched, when class has finished.  
  
"Not really," said Tomoyo. "Once you get the hang of it."  
  
"Once I get the hang of it? Then I'm NEVER going to get the hang of it!" sighed Sakura. She picked up her things, and shoved them in her bag in frustration.  
  
"OW!" Sakura shrieked. She looked at her finger, and saw blood gathering on her pin-pricked finger. "Maths is evil! SO IS THE STUPID COMPASS! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"  
  
Sakura glared at her compass, and took the tissue that Tomoyo offered to her. "Thanks Tomoyo," smiled Sakura.  
  
"No probs!" Tomoyo smiled back at her best friend.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were talking and bumped into the big loser of the school. "My, my, look what we have here. Kinomoto and Daidouji! Let's make our guests feel welcome!" exclaimed Zhung Ting sarcastically.  
  
"Move it Ting!" said Tomoyo, while glaring at the boy in front of them.  
  
"Awwww, going so fast? Why don't we prolong your stay huh?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her? MOVE IT TING!" yelled a frustrated Sakura. Her eyes were flashing rather dangerously.  
  
"Such big words coming from a little girl. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? You should respect your elders!" mock scolded Ting.  
  
"Don't you DARE bring my mother into this, or you'll gonna be sorry!" Sakura spat out.  
  
"What ya gonna do to me huh? Bash me?" mocked Ting. "Sakura don't bash me! I'm so scared! I'm shaking!"  
  
Zhung Ting's gang was laughing. HE was the school's gangster wanna be. He wasn't scared of anyone besides Li Syaoran. He is the leader of the school's gang, and it wasn't a joke.  
  
"Alright, you're asking for it buddy!" yelled Sakura, as she aimed a punch right at Ting's nose. He was too busy to notice that he was getting attacked by a girl.  
  
"Sakura you're aim ain't that bad eh?" laughed Tomoyo.  
  
"Course man. I should learn martial arts or something," smirked Sakura.  
  
Little did she know, that she was getting into a whole heap of trouble. Ting wasn't laughing anymore, he was holding his broken nose, and barking orders at his 'disciples'. Three gangster-wanna-be girls, stepped out of the large crowd and advanced on the emerald-eyed beauty.  
  
The two best friends didn't really take note of the other three girls until it was too late...  
  
*punch*  
  
"Owwwww! Damn you bitch!" cursed Sakura. Sakura dodges another attack, and cries for help.  
  
"TOMOYO! GET HELP. ARGH BITCH GET OFF ME! AH YOU PERVERT!"  
  
On of the girls accidentally touched her chest due to the fall. But it didn't help when all the other three try to bash Sakura, while dragging her down. So.one girl accidentally grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt, and so.she touched her chest.  
  
Tomoyo runs off in search for a teacher but bumps into a guy.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch!" a boy yelled back.  
  
Tomoyo looks up to find a pair of azure eyes glaring at her. The dark blued hair boy was obviously scowling at her.  
  
"S-sorry, but I was, and still am trying to get HELP!" said Tomoyo firmly, glaring at the boy in front of her.  
  
"Hey! There's a fight going on!" yelled someone.  
  
"What?!" yelled an angry masculine voice.  
  
Tomoyo looks behind the azure boy to find a messy brown haired boy looking angry and surprised at the same time.  
  
"Can you please help my friend?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Why should we care?" asked the messy brown haired boy, in a bored tone.  
  
"Because she's in the fight!" Tomoyo shot back.  
  
"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR FRIEND IS IN THE FIGHT?!"  
  
"Nah, my parrot is in the fight," said Tomoyo sarcastically.  
  
"O-k," said Eriol, looking at Tomoyo strangely.  
  
"I was being sarcastic stupid!" and with that said Tomoyo hit him on the head.  
  
"OWWWWW! BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
"That was for your stupidness. Are you gonna help my friend or not?" said Tomoyo in a pissed off voice. [[A.N: Tomoyo pissed? Gotta see that! Lolz!]]  
  
"Yah, yah. Will do," replied the messy haired boy.  
  
"What's your name?" inquired Tomoyo, gazing at the brown haired boy, curiously.  
  
"Li. Li Syaoran. And this is Hiiragazawa Eriol," said Li.  
  
"What's it to you?" Eriol bit out coldly. He hated this girl already, she was annoying, whiney, and asks too many questions.  
  
'Oh my god! That's the gang's leader! I'm dead,' thought Tomoyo.  
  
"Nuffing, but would you quickly help my friend before she gets bashed into a pulp?"  
  
"What's it in for us?" asked Li, while raising an eyebrow at the amethyst eyed girl.  
  
"I dunno. Can we figure that out when you save Sakura?"  
  
"How bout.no?" challenges Eriol.  
  
"How bout YES!" Tomoyo shot back.  
  
"HOW BOUT-"  
  
"QUIT IT BOTH OF YOU!" yells a very frustrated Li.  
  
"Sorry," murmurs Tomoyo.  
  
"Whatever," replies Eriol.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you four eyes!" scowls Tomoyo. [[A.N: I'm not against ppl wearing glasses! I wear glasses too!]]  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I SAID: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU FOUR EYES!" yells Tomoyo loudly.  
  
People were looking at the trio weirdly, like they've sprouted horns or an extra head. Li leaves the bickering couple, and went to save Tomoyo's friend.  
  
'I dunno why I'm doing this, but anyways." Li thought.  
  
Li saw Ting's bitches bashing a honey brown haired girl. She was trying her best to hold off the three girls.  
  
'She isn't doing a bad job. Why do I need to help her?' Li shakes his head, and steps through the crowd, and hollers, "What's going on here damn it?! Ting, get ya bitches off this chic!"  
  
The whole crowd grew very quiet, and Ting is looking at the three girls telling them to back off. The honey-brown haired girl looks at Li, and then looks at Ting, and then back.  
  
Li looks at the girl, then looks at Ting. "What's this Ting? Did ya want to pick a fight? If ya wanna pick a fight, you can pick a fight with me. Are you too chicken? Is that the reason why ya get ya bitches on this girl?"  
  
"It's nothing Li. It's just that this girl was harassing us, that's all," replies Ting. Ting was looking at his idol in adoration.  
  
"Whatever Ting," retorted Li, while slipping an arm around Sakura's waist to help her stand properly.  
  
"Thanks," whispered Sakura. Sakura looks at the guy that just saved her, and her eyes locked into his amber ones.  
  
"Li, ya gonna just stand there looking at this cow's friend or are we gonna get going?" yells a voice in the crowd.  
  
'Great, just when things were going smoothly Eriol turns up at the wrong time,' Li thought.  
  
"We're coming! Ya don't need to call so freakin' loud ya know! I'm not deaf man!" retorted Li.  
  
Li turns around to face Ting, who had stars in his eyes. 'Is this guy gay or what.?' thought Li while sweatdropping.  
  
"I'm warning you Ting, you or any of your people ever lay a hand on this green-eyed beauty, I'm coming after you," warned Li.  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding Li-" started Ting.  
  
"-I don't want to hear it," said Li, cutting in.  
  
Li helped Sakura walk through the crowd, and walk outside. Tomoyo and Eriol followed suit. Unfortunately the doorway wasn't wide enough for Tomoyo and Eriol, so they ended up squishing each other.  
  
"Watch it bitch!" cursed Eriol, while glaring at Tomoyo.  
  
"You watch it pervert!" Tomoyo shot back.  
  
"What do ya mean 'pervert'?!" exclaimed Eriol. Eriol felt something press against him.  
  
"ARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME SLUT!" shouted Eriol.  
  
It was suddenly very quiet in the school.  
  
"WHAT? CAN'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN FREAKIN' BUSINESS?!" cursed Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Everyone looked away and resumed what they were doing.  
  
"Sheesh! People these days!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"I reckon," agreed Eriol.  
  
"Wow! Mr I-think-I'm-always-right is agreeing with me? It must be a miracle!" said Tomoyo sarcastically, while smirking.  
  
"Whatever bitch," Eriol muttered.  
  
Sakura had a swollen and bleeding lip, and she had a few bruises here and there. Li looked at Sakura, and tried to help her clean up. Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at the 'kawaii' couple, and a plan started to formulate in their minds.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Tomoyo slyly.  
  
"I dunno. If you're thinking about how I'm gonna kill you, I s'pose so," retorted Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo hits Eriol on the head again with a hammer, and says, "No dummy! I meant how to get this kawaii couple together!" Tomoyo went all starry-eyed, and Eriol sweatdropped at her sudden change of mood.  
  
"It must be that time of the month," muttered Eriol.  
  
"What did ya say?" asked Tomoyo. She looked at Eriol suspiciously, and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Nothing. All I said was great minds think a like," lied Eriol.  
  
"More like a feeble mind getting attracted to a great mind," retorted Tomoyo.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean bitch?" growled Eriol.  
  
"You're dense, asshole!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Barstard!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Sakura.  
  
The two arguing couple were standing right in front of Li and Sakura, who were currently having a headache.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" muttered Sakura.  
  
"I have no idea," responded Li.  
  
"Tomoyo can you help me to the clinic? I feel like a smashed tomato," said Sakura. [[A.N: I dunno what to use.bruised kiwi? -.-;; If u have an idea, can u plz suggest it in the review? Fankies! *^-^*]]  
  
"Smashed tomato? Don't explain. Let's just get you to the nurse," replied Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo tried to help Sakura up, but she wasn't strong enough, so both girls ended up on the hard ground.  
  
"OWWWW! I feel like I've broke all my bones now!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"Me too," came Tomoyo's feeble agreement.  
  
"Pathetic," commented Li. "Let's help them."  
  
"No way am I helping the bitch," protested Eriol.  
  
"Would you stop calling her that you barstard!" scolded Sakura.  
  
Continue next pg.  
  
Due to stupid uploading probz, I'm forced to make dis chap into 2 parts! Plz forgive me. 


	2. Part 2

"What would you do if I don't?" Eriol shot back.  
  
"I'll personally kill you myself when I get better!"  
  
"A weakling like you?"  
  
"What did ya say?"  
  
"Weakling!"  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Sakura took out her sledge hammer -anime style- and hit Eriol with it. Eriol passed out on the ground with a big lump on his head.  
  
"Now you can do that," said Li, looking at poor Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, what's that s'pose to mean?"  
  
"You were fighting those cows, and you were getting beaten up.but 'now' you take out your sledgehammer?" commented Li, while sweatdropping.  
  
Sakura scratches her head. "Yeah.Don't ask me how or why."  
  
"Righteo." says Tomoyo.  
  
"Argh! Now I have to help THREE people! Thanks a lot girl," Li says to Sakura.  
  
"I have a name you know, and it's called SAKURA!"  
  
"Alright, SAKURA."  
  
"Righteo."  
  
"I blame you for this!'  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Li ties Eriol to his leg, and dragged him behind. "I'm going to lose a leg today," wined Li.  
  
"And two arms," Sakura added.  
  
"Yeah, and two arms," finished Li.  
  
Eriol was dragged down the corridor, and Li had two girls hanging off his arms. When they finally reached the clinic, the bell rang.  
  
"Oh no! STAMPEDE COMING!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Li didn't know how to get all four of them inside quickly, so he kicked one of his legs, and Eriol went flying into the door, and through the glass. *Thud* Then he threw Tomoyo in, after Eriol. [[A.N: The rope broke off Li's leg.dun ask me how.-.-;;]]  
  
*Thud*  
  
Li opened the door, and dragged Sakura in with him. The students ran past them, and disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Animals!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Yeah I reckon," agreed Li.  
  
Both S+S heard moans next to them, and looked down to find a very flat Eriol underneath Tomoyo. Eriol moaned and rolled over causing Tomoyo to be under him.  
  
"Plat fig," came Tomoyo's muffled voice.  
  
"Flat fig?" said Sakura while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think she meant FAT PIG, not flat fig," said Li sweatdropping.  
  
"Eriol get off her man," said Li, dragging Eriol off her.  
  
"What happened here?!" demanded a nurse. "I just head a crash, but I thought it was nothing, and now I hear voices."  
  
"Ummm.people were chasing us and trying to bash us; then someone threw Eriol here, through the door, and then Tomoyo. But us two [[Sakura n Li]] got away, and came 'walked' through the door." explained Li.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well someone has to pay for the damage," retorted the nurse. She frowned at the sight in front of her. The student that just talked to her was holding a girl in his arms, and holding his 'supposed' friend buy the collar, and a charcoal haired girl lying on the ground with shards of glass surrounding her.  
  
"What's wrong with this student," says the nurse referring to Tomoyo.  
  
"She got thrown through the door," said Li casually.  
  
"And the girl in your arms? It looks like she was in a fight," said the nurse, suspiciously.  
  
"I was bashed into a bloody pulp alright? Can you bandage me up or something," said a very peed off Sakura.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Let's help her first," said the nurse coolly.  
  
The nurse heaved Tomoyo onto the bed, and tended her many cuts and bruises, due to her small *ahem* incident. Then Eriol was fixed up, and had a bandage wrapped around his head, and a sling for his right arm.  
  
"How am I gonna fight now?" winged Eriol.  
  
"Am I suppose to answer that?" retorted the nurse.  
  
"You have a very bad attitude for a nurse!" complained Sakura.  
  
"So what? What are you gonna do about it? Bash me? Huh?" lashed out the nurse.  
  
Sakura went O.o, and then used her sledge hammer and hit the nurse on the head. The nurse ended up falling on her head.  
  
"Is she dead yet?" asked Sakura, while peering at the nurse.  
  
"What do ya mean yet? Did you tried to kill her before?" asked Li.  
  
"No.I'm just asking. I should've rephrased my question!"  
  
"Let me take a look," said Li, as he placed Sakura on the bed. Eriol was sitting in a chair sleeping, and Tomoyo was lying on the bed unconscious. Sakura moved herself to the edge of the bed, and peered at her friend's face. Tomoyo had little red marks here and there.  
  
'Oh well, at least she didn't die or break a bone. I'm happy she's still here alive,' thought Sakura.  
  
Li walked over to the nurse, and put his forefinger underneath the nurse's nose. She had purple hair, and was in her early thirties.  
  
'She's still alive at least. I'm amazed she still survived that fall. Many people would have died or something,' thought Li. He calmed himself down.  
  
"She's alive," stated Li, looking in the direction where Sakura was sitting.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"I'm here," said Sakura faintly. She was lying flat on her face.  
  
"What are ya doing on da floor?!"  
  
"Tomoyo accidentally kicked me off da bed." -.-;;  
  
}*{ A few seconds-or more-before [[If you get me.-.-;;]]}*{  
  
Sakura was sitting on the bed looking at the messy chestnut haired boy, bending down looking at the nurse. [[A.N: I kept on typing 'burse' instead of nurse!   
  
Sakura heard someone calling her name, and figured that it was Li. 'OMG! How embarrassing!' Sakura mentally slapped herself.  
  
"What are ya doing on the floor?!" asked Li.  
  
'Oh I dunno. Just kissing da floor ya know? I just love the floor!' thought Sakura sarcastically.  
  
"Tomoyo accidentally kicked me off da bed," Sakura replied.  
  
}*{ Present time }*{  
  
"Oh. Having fun there kissing the floor?" laughed Li.  
  
"Oh yeah! Heaps of fun!" replied Sakura sarcastically. Sakura was scowling into the floor.  
  
"Need help?" asked Li.  
  
"Nah, I don't need help. THAT'S WHY I WAS ON THE FLOOR ALL THIS TIME!" yelled Sakura into the floor. She could hear Li laughing in the background.  
  
"Hahahahaha. Very FUNNY Li."  
  
"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Li laughed even harder. Sakura heard footsteps coming towards her. A shaking and laughing Li was helping her off the floor.  
  
"Li get some water for me," ordered Sakura.  
  
"I don't take orders," Li shot back.  
  
"Pwetty please?" said Sakura, forcing an utterly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Alright, just don't ever smile like that again. It makes you look rather.constipated."  
  
"I'm going to let you off the hook this time, but next time." threatened Sakura, while polishing her sledge hammer.  
  
OMG! Wouldn't let me upload this part either.sorry peeps but there's a third part -.-;;  
  
Please continue next chapter.. 


	3. Part 3 Sorry for the inconvenience!

"Am I s'pose to be intimidated?"  
  
"Nah duh Sherlock."  
  
"Did I tell you that I'm the gang's leader?"  
  
"Hmmm.yes. You just did."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"And what? I'm not scared in the least. But can you please PLEASE get me water?!"  
  
"Yah, hold on will ya? I don't have four arms ya know!"  
  
Li got Sakura some water, and she rinsed her mouth and spat everything back in the cup.  
  
"Thanks! Finally! My mouth is free of blood and dust!" smiled Sakura.  
  
"Yah, whatever."  
  
Li woke up Eriol, and to find his buddy is still in the mood to argue with Tomoyo. Eriol finally figures out where he is, and tries to wake up Tomoyo. He starts to shake her, and kept on calling her 'bitch'.  
  
"Would ya let go off Tomoyo ya lunatic?!" yelled Sakura, while taking Tomoyo away from the crazy boy.  
  
"Calm down man. I think you seriously should take a break," said Li thoughtfully. "Get away from here ya know? And take ya mind off da group's matters. You're thinking too much."  
  
"NO! I'm not going anywhere!" yelled Eriol.  
  
"Fine fine. Just a suggestion."  
  
"Oh would ya just look at the time. It's time to go back home" said Sakura while looking at her watch. At least her watch didn't break. She FINALLY woke up Tomoyo, and the two girls went home.  
  
Sakura thanked Li for saving her, and he just grunted in return. She said 'bye' to Eriol, but not before she gave him a strange look.  
  
"I hope I don't see them anytime soon!" said Li, while stretching his arms.  
  
"Yeah I reckon. That Tomoyo gal drives me insane!" retorted Eriol  
  
Little did the boys know that the two girls will spend PLENTY of times with them. Even in their dreams.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! The boys are in for it! What did you think of the story? Really bad, boring, strange, or good? I dunno, but I'm awaiting your reviews! *^-^*  
  
Also, I won't be updating anytime soon for my other stories as well as this one. School is so busy nowz! ARGH! The frustration! But, I'll update as soon as I can! *^-^* Plz dun forget about me! I'll still be writing the chapters, but won't be updating fast. Ja ne! *^-^* 


End file.
